Monkey Troubles
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Pudding has been turned into an itty-bitty baby monkey, and what's her plan? Escape the mew mews and join the aliens! But will this truce turn into something more? Rated for language.
1. Escape

**Me: Ok, I was very, **_**very**_**, bored!**

**Estelle: Did you come up with this before or after you tried to kill yourself? Again?**

**Me: SHUT UP! THE ENTIRE MALE POPULATION, besides the aliens, DESREVES TO DIE!**

**Estelle: Little Miss I Just Found out My Boyfriend Was Cheating on Me here doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, she's just, well, ladies, we all know… That 'time'…**

* * *

Pudding's PoV:

I just ran. Why was I running? Maybe it's because Ryou wants to kill me for quitting the mew mews. Or maybe it's because I turned into a tiny, creamy-yellow, baby monkey! Take your pick! Anyway, I was running to the big sakura tree, the big one in that park, we all know the one. I was running there because of two reasons. One, I needed to turn back and I refused to go to Butter Brain, so Pai Onii-chan was option two. And two, I know if I go to the ship with Kisshu Onii-chan I can see Taru-Taru! SQUEEEE! Hehe, calm down monkey me!

I saw a little bit of green in the big baby pink (blugh) tree. Kisshu Onii-chan! I climbed up the tree, easy in monkey form, up to him.

"Onii-chan!" I chattered, but he didn't respond.

"Kisshu!" I yelled out, but there still was no reaction. I figured since I was a monkey, I spoke monkey. NOT HELPFUL, UNIVERSE!

I went for my next best choice. This is what I was grateful for about having lion tamarin DNA, well just tamarin DNA. The claws. No other primate in the world has claws. Anyway, I dug them into his shoulder.

"AHHHH FUCK! HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT!" he screamed, his shoulder bleeding, and I couldn't help but laugh. **(A/N: Sorry for hurting him, Onee-chan, Imoto-chan, but it's funny!)**

He turned around and saw me, and was really shocked to see a little, yellow, laughing, baby monkey.

"Are you trained monkey?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Are you from a zoo?" he asked again. I shook my head again. I jumped down and in his pocket was a photo of Ichigo Onee-chan, Lettuce Onee-chan, and me. I pointed to me.

"Pudding?!" he asked. I nodded.

"How'd this happen?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You want to come to the ship?" he offered. I jumped on to the shoulder without the five little claw marks. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. "Just don't claw me, and hang on while we teleport." I nodded and started chewing on his hair.

When we were in the ship, I just kept eating his hair; it tasted kinda like… mints… and cocoa. Hehe, weird.

"Are you going to stop that any time soon?" he questioned, but I just kept chewing, and he laughed. "Just stop when my brothers are near." I nodded with his hair in my mouth.

We walked for ages, until he put me down in front of his room. "Gimme five secs, 'k Pudding?" when he ran out, he had an iPod with the notes app open. "Type into this when you want to talk, 'k?"

'Ok,' I typed. 'Where's Taru-Taru?'

"Who?" he asked, letting me walk for a little while.

'Taruto.'

"He's most likely fighting your friends. Why are you here anyway?" my alien friend asked.

'I quit. I thought that fighting was stupid, and I thought you guys could cure your planet with mew aqua, but Ryou said I was being stupid, and that he shouldn't have let someone so young and corruptible be a mew," I explained. By the time I had finished, we had entered what looked like a normal living room, not at all like what I had seen when we saved Marsha.

"That's amazing, Pudding! We never even thought of that! I'll go tell Pai, would you like to come?" I nodded to him.

Kisshu walked into the lab, the one I recognized, holding me like a plushie. That's what his plan was; pass me off as a plushie.

"Yo, Pai," he yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, KISSHU!" Pai screamed back, making me want to cover my ears.

"I had an idea about fighting," Kish yelled, walking over to a chair next to Pai's and putting me on the bench in front of the chairs.

Pai swung his chair around to look at his green haired brother. "What is it?" he asked bitterly.

"What if we took the mew aqua and healed our planet? We've both seen how polluted this place is, and it'd be so easy to make a truce with the mews and have it done with. And before you ask, no this isn't just about Mew Ichigo, it's about you and Mew Lettuce, too." Pai's face went red with anger and embarrassment. "Think about it," Kisshu Onii-chan said, standing up, picking me up, and teleporting out.

When we were back in the lounging area, we both started laughing.

'I thought he was incapable of emotions!' I told the alien.

"He isn't when you start talking about Lettuce," he laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice. I stiffened up and Kisshu sat up. It was Taru-Taru.

"My plushie," he told the little alien, taking the iPod from me, and replacing it with a red candy drop.

Tar-Tar laughed. "You don't have any plushies other than the cat ones you have."

"You tell Ichi about them, and you'll regret it!" he muttered darkly to me, but still loud enough for Taruto to hear.

"Why would I talk to the hag?" the other asked, laughing slightly. I even laughed a little, but Kish grabbed my stomach so hard I squeaked.

"It's a monkey? With a candy drop?" Tar-Tar asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," Kisshu Onii-san confirmed. "I stole it from Lettuce, it was meant for that dumb monkey."

I clawed him slightly for calling me dumb. Not too hard, but hard enough that there will be five little dot scares on his arm. "You can take it for a while if you want," Onii-san smirked.

* * *

**Me: I like cliffies, yes I do! I like cliffies, YES I DO!**

**Estelle: See? That 'time'! She's been having mood swings like this for ages!**

**Me: You're just jelly! *sticks tongue out***

**Estelle: I an't jelly, I Nutella!**

**Me: Can I eat you?**

**Estelle: NO FUCKING WAY MONKEY GIRL! *starts running* REVIEW BEFORE SHE EATS ME!**


	2. Blushing

**Me: Back!**

**Estelle: And alive!**

**Me: Sadly…**

**Estelle: What did you say?**

**Me: I sadly don't own TMM!**

**Estelle: Right, that's true, you don't!**

**Me: But I will not rest until I do!**

**Estelle: What were you doing five minutes ago then?**

**Me: Lying down with my eyes closed, visualizing how I'll write this chapter!**

**Estelle: Smart ass!**

* * *

Kisshu Onii-chan let Taru-Taru take me! I hate him for it, but I'll get him back. Anyway, Taru-Taru's carrying me with so much care, and I know I'm blushing, and monkeys aren't even able to blush!

"Ok, monkey thing, why did Kisshu take you?" he asked me like he expected me to answer. He laughed. "Right, you're a plushie, how can you even talk if you aren't even alive!"

He spent hours talking to me, and when he talked about the mew mews, it was really funny to hear his opinion of us.

"The pink mew, Mew Ichigo, is really annoying, like that bitchy older sister I've never had, but she really is an old hag, how that green haired creep likes her, I'll never know!

"The blue one, Mew Mint, is even more annoying, and that's almost impossible! I hate her, even more than the hag, but I'm a little frightened by her, so I don't call her a hag, she's a slut!

"The green girl, Mew Lettuce, well, don't tell Pai I told you this, but he is totally head over heels for her, but she's pretty cool, I kinda think of her as an older sister as well!

"The purple one, Mew Zakuro, is a bitch! And I don't mean it in just the bad way, she is genetically a bitch, but I've seen that she punches hard, so I wouldn't say it to her face!"

He didn't say anything about me, which made me a little sad; he just got up and picked up a box. He floated toward me and sat down again. "Never tell anyone what you're about to see, ok, monkey?" he said as he opened the box. Inside were pictures of me, human, mew, café, sleeping, and even the monkey I was infused with.

"This is Mew Pudding, Fong Pudding, she is amazing, and she's so young but still happy to fight this war, and she's younger than me! There is only one thing I hate about her, and that is that I can't stop thinking about her!" he flopped down next to me and stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, her hair is so bright and bouncy and blond. And she is really strong, and never gives up, she's such an optimist, and tries to see the good in everyone, she sees the silver lining to everything!"

I subtly looked over at the clock. Ten pm, I had been a monkey for around twenty seven or eight hours now. It was kinda depressing.

"Well, little monkey, time for bed," he told me, turning around. I blushed, again. Did I tell you monkeys can't blush?!

He undid the bow that held his shirt together **(A/N: OMT, Pudding, I'd so happily trade places!)** and turned around to pick up his pajama shirt. His chest was well chiseled and I noticed a few scares here and there, but I didn't have time to ponder on that before I shut my eyes, no matter how much they didn't _want_to be closed. Bad point of having the DNA of an endangered animal; it will do _whatever_ _it takes_ to preserve the species.

"Are your eyes closed?" he asked. I opened one eye, to check if he was descent, than the other, and nodded.

"Can you speak?" he questioned. I shook my head then mimed typing. He got a phone out of the draws next to the bed. I knew it was Lettuce Onee-chan's old phone. It had the same cover, green with blue fish.

I slid the unlock arrow over and typed in her old pin: 7247. If looked carefully it spelt PAIS and I was so sure she wanted one of those things that looked like speech marks between the 'I' and the 'S'. Hehe.

"How'd you do that?! Me and Pai have been trying to figure that out for months!" the little alien boy exclaimed.

I opened up notes, and typed, 'I just took a guess.'

"You're really smart, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded as I typed, 'Monkeys are smarter than humans!'

He looked at me, then asked, "Do you have a name?"

I thought about it for a while. I didn't want him to know I was Pudding, that would be annoying. 'I don't want to tell you, but you can call me Kiki,' I told him.

After he was asleep for a while, I hopped up into the air vents. I was about to go get back at Kish! I walk though them for a while until I found Pai's lab. Dropping down, carefully, I looked around for anything useful. I found this little band that had 'Human-izer' engraved into it. I picked it up with my tail, thinking it'd be useful later.

Back in the air vents, I wandered until I found Kisshu's room. Dropping down again, I noticed he was still awake.

"Pudding?! Why the hell are you back in here?" he asked, surprised that little monkey that injured him was back.

I put the band on my wrist and a bright yellow light filled the room. I looked down on myself after the light faded. I was back in human form, well almost, I still had my ears and tail. I was still in my café uniform, too, but it had scratches and one side of it was stained with blood.

"Who cares about that, Onii-chan, I can turn human again… ish." I laughed.

"H-h-how?" my Onii-chan stuttered.

"Pai's smart, ok? Now, I need to Skype," I told him dismissingly.

Logging into Skype, I called Lettuce Onee-chan. The other mew mews were having a sleep over at Mint Onee-chan's, and she always answers.

"_Pudding? Are you alright? Where have you been?_" my green haired friend asked in a flurry of feathers and questions. It was obvious that even without me a few pillows got ripped.

"I'm fine, Lettuce Onee-chan! And I'm on the aliens' ship. It's really fun up here!" I told her.

"_Why are you up there? Ichigo-san and I quit the mews as well, realizing that Ryou was really evil, and that we should be making a truce,_" she was keen to tell me all this.

"Well, that's great, Onee-chan! And also I somehow turned into a monkey, and I can't turn human again. Lucky Pai had made this band which turns me as normal as it can. Which means I still have my ears and tail," I explained, along with everything else to do with my situation over the last day.

"_Well, that's all nice, but what about her side?_" I heard Ichigo Onee-chan yell from the storm of feathers.

She walked up the screen then screamed, "_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT DUMB STALKER?!_"

"Koneko-chan was having a sleepover tonight and you didn't tell me? Kiki-chan?" the green haired alien asked from behind me.

"I'm here because I wanted to Skype you guys and he's the only one on this ship who knows who I am, and I need to get pay back on him. And before you ask, Taruto knows me as Kiki because I didn't want him to knows who I really am," I blurted out to explain everything.

Kisshu Onii-chan started laughing. "What happened to 'Taru-Taru'?"

"'_Taru-Taru'?_" The mews all asked Mint and Zakuro Onee-chans walking up to the webcam.

"That's why I didn't say that! They don't know!" I yelled, angry.

"_You like him don't you?_" Ichigo squealed. "_That's why you didn't want to fight!_"

"Ye- No- Yes and no, ok? I like him, but that's not the only reason I didn't want to fight anymore! And we all know I'm not the only one, remember?" I smirked, teasing my friend.

"Koneko-chan likes me?" my alien friend asked.

"And Lettuce Onee-chan likes Pai Onii-chan," I spilled.

"_Pudding, you annoying, cheeky monkey!_" Lettuce and Ichigo Onee-chans screamed at me, making me fall over laughing.

"Kiki-chan, where are you?" I heard someone call.

"Uhm, Pudding, I think you should change back before he comes in here," Kish told me taking the band off my wrist and turning off Skype.

"I hate you, Onii-chan!" I pouted.

* * *

**Me: That the second chapter, now back to YouTube!**

**Estelle: Maybe you should work on another story?**

**Me: But school is the only place I can watch it!**

**Estelle: *looks at YouTube* Really? You're watching that video… again?**

**Me: Shut up! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Not a chapter

GOMEN NASI!

I, Kirin Killer, Lily, Anju, Lil-Pudd, Yuri, whatever you want to call me, am putting Monkey Troubles on hiatus until further notice. I have been having stupid year eight exams, which I HATE! I just got the results of my math exam, and I got 39%, but my teacher still says if I want to go into advanced I can, even though you had to get at least 64% to get into advanced... WTF?!

On another, more relative, note, my bestie, Hannah, aka Bambi, stole my USB with the next two chapters on it before the holidays, took it on holidays with her because I had some notes she needed, and LOST the USB! So don't blame me, blame Hannah!

I will take this off hiatus when I have chapters three and four rewritten and about half of chapter five done. If you want to read some new stories by me, I recommend my Tokyo Mew Mew/Death Note crossover, Candy Store, staring L, Pudding, Taruto, and Kirin (OC).

If you like that then you should read my DN stories, One Book Equals the Change of the World, and Single Parenting (title still being worked on). And yes, this is shameless self publicity!

Now, I have an author conference in two days, where I get to meet world famous authors! Ahhh, a thirteen year old up-and-coming author's dream!

Well, now you know what the hell is going on in my crazy life. Now to 'study' for my science and English exams. English will be a breeze, science... not so much...

Sayonara, BBs Evil Little Sister!


End file.
